


Roberto and Julian

by literarypeerelief



Series: Roberto and Julian [1]
Category: Original Work, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gay male omorashi adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. Roberto Monti's friends are coming back home after drinking. When one of them couldn't hold their boiling urine inside anymore, they found themselves pulling over at the house of their enemy, The Cappertons. At that time, Peter, a butler (my version of The Capulet's nurse), drank too much tea, but had to wait on his master, Tyler (My version of Tybalt). Tyler had been drinking a lot as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Governor of Vere Desper was walking back home after the meeting with “very illustrious guests” when the urge to urinate hit him.Enjoyable talk made him forget how many drinks he took. He knew that he was not far from home so this was not to be worried. However, what was bothering his mind was the feud of two families which he had never been able to clear and the way to his home through Leaker alley was to pass one of the houses of those families, the manor of the Cappertons. 

The cold autumnal wind starts to blows at him, and his urge to urinate got stronger. He knew   
he was not far from home, but started to wonder how long he could hold on. He had tried to make an awareness about public urination himself and even helped the police to stop this unclean behaviour. Still, the wall looked very tempting for him. He now convinced himself that his home was near and he was not going to lose it. 

Then he could see lights from a car behind him. 

———————————- 

“Why don’t you stop jerking, Bertie? Just stay still.” Bruno tickled Albert, who winced and squirmed. 

“Bruno, stop that, you know Bertie needs to piss?” said the driver. 

The car carried three people. Ben was driving Bruno and Albert back home after pub crawling. Bruno enjoyed talking to girls he met while Albert enjoyed the drinks. 

“You should have gone before we left. I didn’t drink any alcohol but I still had a piss once at the second pub.” 

“Uncle Ben, stop moralizing. We don’t need any lecture.” Bruno retorted, still tickling Albert. 

“Yeah, we need to piss like a racehorse.” Albert said, with both hands upon his crotch. 

“No, I don’t. It’s you, Bertie.” 

“Really, you didn’t go at the last pub, I know.” Albert started to tickle Bruno who, unconsciously, immediately held his crotch. Then, Albert held his crotch tightly again. 

“I’m going to piss myself, dude. Stop.” Bruno revealed his urgency. 

“Can we pull over now? I really need to go.” Albert desperately held it in. 

“Just turn left we’ll be home, OK?” Ben said, but then saw a little wet patch on Albert’s crotch, “Hold it! For Christ’s sake! This is not my car. It’s Robbie!” 

“That’s why I was looking for those empty bottles. He always has them in his cars. We’ve peed here more than once.” Albert held his crotch tighter. The wetness seems to expand. 

“Or you dumped it, Uncle Ben?” Bruno asked, knowing very well about Ben’s fussiness. 

“Well…I just thought Robbie forgot to dump water bottles he drank in his car, so I …” 

“Oh, shut up, Uncle Ben.” Albert seemed to pee right there in the car, “Just pull over or I’ll piss in this damned car!” 

 

“But you should not. It’s the place of ….” Ben looked anxious. 

“I don’t fucking care. I have to piss. Pull over now!” Ben had no choice; he didn’t want Robbie to smell urine in the car he drove to his university tomorrow. Ben pulled over near the rose bed next to the wall of the huge and beautiful manor. He knew clearly it was the Cappertons’. He hoped no one would notice.

\--------------------------------------------------

Peter just had some night tea with his young his master and mistress, Julian and Rosaline Capperton. They treated him as equals, and asked him thoroughly about everything. Peter was a good adviser for them. They both had love affair. While Rosaline didn’t reveal much about her lovers or the boys who wooed her, Julian was heartbroken after a gay man he really loved turned out to become a newly- wed husband of a woman. They talked for a long time before they went to bed. Abraham had drank a lot of tea and started to feel the need. He walked to the servant’s bedrooms to use the shared toilet, and then he received a text from another master. 

“Forgot the key.Open the gate. Really need a wee.” 

Oh, Tyler has arrived. Tyler Capperton, a young cousin of Mrs. Capperton, had went out drinking at the new pub, The Blue Garter, and just arrived. Peter forgot totally that Tyler had gone out. He pressed the button, and went straight to the gate to meet his master. 

The car drove in and parked; out of it came the owner. Tyler Capperton is a huge roguish muscular man of thirties. He went straight to the bathroom downstairs, just saying very shortly to Peter. 

“Thanks, Pete. And some warm milk for me. I’m afraid I couldn’t sleep.” 

Peter knew very well about this fact. Tyler may seem roguish and yet recently he needed some warm milk for him before going to bed like a boy with a bad dream. It seemed that recently he was stressed out and unable to sleep. Peter went straight to the kitchen, passing the toilet where Tyler had a long loud pee and sighed in great relief. Peter was going to lose it, but he would not. He would warm the milk first, and some cookies must be in the plate before he could urinate. 

With technology, the milk is warmed in the microwave oven, while the cookie was now on the little plate. He carried them in front of his rouge-looking master, who was grabbing his forehead. 

“I’ll bring you some pills, master.” Peter went out once more to bring two tablets and a glass of water. 

“Thanks, Peter. Just go to bed.” 

Peter went straight now to the shared toilet but it is locked. 

“Who’s there?” 

“It’s me.” That’s Greg’s voice. 

“Are you all right?” 

“The curry. Don’t eat it.” 

Greg might take a long time. Peter thought there was only way for his relief. He had a key of the back gate. The masters wouldn’t know as they were all asleep. Tyler didn’t care much about this for sure. 

He took the key and opened the back gate. He didn’t want to make the beautiful English garden dirty with his urine. So urinating outside was better. 

Wait a minute! Whose car was that? The car was pulling over near the rose bed. A guy came out. He knew it was Albert. A man from the Monti. 

——————————————————————————————-

When Albert stepped out of the car, he started to pee furiously at the rose bed but then was stopped by Peter. 

“Stop that, you rogue! Get away from my master’s place.” 

“Nobody could stop midstream.” Albert peed forcefully and, with his hatred for the Cappertons, aimed his pee at Peter’s foot. 

“You dirty swine! You think only you could do that?” Peter started to unzip, and released his pee upon Albert’s leg. 

“You think you could make it alone, could you?” Bruno came out and started to pee strongly at one of Peter’s legs. 

Tyler heard the noise and came out. Ben saw Tyler. Tyler could kill his two silly servants very easily, so he came out of the car too, with a gun in his hand. 

Everything was seen by a governor who still held his pee and tried to find the way to end this night brawl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The piss in front of the Capperton caused a night brawl, which was ended by the desperate governor. Now we got to see our beautiful Julian drinking too much beer and had to entertain his guest, a talkative girl called Pauline (my version of Paris).

“You freak Monti,” Tyler Capperton walked out of his house with a gun in his hand, “Get away from my house, now!” He pointed his gun on Bruno’s head and moved to Bruno’s members. “Stop pissing on my cousin’s rose bush.” 

“I cannot stop midstream, Mr. Tiger.” 

“My name is Tyler.” He fired a shot at the sky. 

“He’s not a tiger; just a cat.” Albert finished his pee with a sigh, and laughed. 

Tyler fired another shot, which almost hit Albert’s ear. 

“Stop that, Ty!” Ben protected the servants. “You should fight with me, not them.” Ben also fired a shot at the rose bush. 

“Silence!” The governor appeared before any bloodshed occured. “I have zero tolerance with public urination,” he held his crotch and continued his speech,“You two should never have a brawl again. I mean, both houses. Tyler Capperton, you must tell Mr. Capperton to meet me tomorrow in the morning. Ben, your master, tomorrow afternoon. If both of your houses are making another brawl, you are going to be prosecuted” The governor seriously announced. 

Tyler Capperton and Benedetto “Ben” Monti bowed their heads to the governor and brought their own servants back home. Tyler Capperton took Peter back to his manor, while Ben brought Albert and Bruno back into their car and drove away. 

And in a dark alley next to the church of Vere Desper, not far from the manor of the Cappertons, the governor started to wet his trousers after holding it very difficultly at the sight of three men releasing a lot of urine, but he knew there was a lot more inside him, and every rule has its exception. He unzipped so quickly and forcefully that he almost ripped his wet trousers apart. He whipped his member out and released his pent-up urine. He tried to suppress a sigh and yet he sighed so loud and felt so good. He spread his leg and tilted his head back. It was very obvious he was urinating in public. Luckily there was no one around, and no one knew he was breaching his own rule. 

Nobody escaped the eyes of God, and Father Lawrence saw and heard everything that night. 

——————————— 

Benedetto or Ben Monti is actually an orphan cousin of Roberto “Robbie” Monti.He was brought up by Roberto’s parents. Though he worked for them, he was considered a cousin and a playmate of Roberto since he was a child. They still slept in the same room, like when they were young. 

What happened last night was so tiresome for Ben. He just wanted to sleep on the floor of his room next to Roberto’s bed. 

He opened the bedroom door and inside Roberto was murmuring something in his sleep. He did not catch up bacause he was tired and really needed a wee. Amidst the brawl-to-be, he was afraid he was going to wet himself. Fortunately, he could hold it till he got home. 

He ran to the bathroom and unzipped his trousers. The urine hit the water inside the toilet bowl very loudly, followed by such a loud sigh of relief that awoke Roberto. 

“Christ! You really needed that. You haven’t had close call for a long time, man. What happened?” 

“We almost had a brawl with the Cappertons. The guys needed to piss and told me to pull over near the rose bush of the Cap’s house. They found Peter, that young butler, out for a piss too and piss on one another. Tyler came and ahhhhhh” He thought he had finished and yet just released another jet. 

“I can guess what happened after you said "Tyler”. “ He walked to the bathroom and whipped his member out and started to pee into the bowl beside Ben.His stream was not that strong. "Enjoy your pee, Ben. Your relief made me need a wee too. Anybody got hurt?” 

“No. The governor just appeared like an angel from heaven, telling your father to meet him in the afternoon tomorrow.” Ben finished at the same time as Robbie. “We haven’t peed side by side for a long time. I miss that day at the football pitch” 

“Yeah, Too late. Bruno wet his shorts.” Robbie laughed. Ben took off his clothes and went to his bed. Robbie still talked about their past.“Bertie grabbed his crotch and ran first out of the pitch. We knew he could not hold it so we went for a piss with him. So he could have friends.” 

“I could remember you winced after the match. I needed to pee like a racehorse.” 

“Bruno told us to keep hydrating. He said he didn’t need a wee,” Robbie laughed. 

“and the shorts were white. He stood in a puddle of urine while we were making a river.” Ben didn’t know why he really enjoy talking about urination tonight. 

“Where was Mark?” Roberto asked about Marco, one of his close friends. 

“He was at the stand. His legs were in a cast,” Ben smiled, “I still remembered when I took him to the mensroom. He always held a lot of pee” 

“Let’s sleep. Tomorrow I’m meeting Rosie at her birthday party. You could join. Tell Bertie and Bruno to join. I needed friends to have fun at the party.” 

“Who’s Rosie? Don’t tell me it’s Rosaline Cappertons.” 

“Yes, Rosie. Rosie. Rosie” Robbie was murmuring again, hugging his pillow and kissing it again and again. 

“No. She’s a Capperton. Your father won’t be OK.” 

“Of course he won’t. Rosie. Rosie. Rosie.” 

“How can you get into the party? They won’t let you in, Robbie.” 

“Mark got a card and it was a masquerade. Mark has prepared masks for all of us.” 

“Just go if you want to. I don’t want to meet the Cappertons.” 

“Please. We could have fun there. You should have a rest.” 

“OK. I’ll go. Good Night, Robbie.”  
——————————————- 

 

Julian Capperton was still unhappy with his love life, while Rosaline didn’t care much. She knew Robbie fall in love with her, but she didn’t love him as a boyfriend and did tell him that she considered him just her friend. Roberto was still happy to meet her, and she knew he hoped to win her some day. Roberto was too dull and too light-hearted for her. 

The reason she invited Robbie here is because she hoped she could help solve this silly family feud between the Cappertons and the Monti. Yet she could not send the card directly to the Monti as they would destroy her card. Mark Thornton had to accept the card. She hoped that, by at least inviting them to the masquerade, the relationship between the two houses will be better in the future. She hope she could change Tyler’s mind some day.She knew very well the reason why Tyler had trouble sleeping these days as he was planning to beat the Monti in the business circle. His mind was full of hatred. If the Monti could befriend with the Cappertons, they could establish a greater business empire and they could have more friends. More friends are better than more enemies. 

Rosaline was using her lipstick when there was a knock on a door. 

“Come in.” 

It was her mother. 

“Tell your brother to be hurried. Pauline has come.” 

“Yes, mama.” 

When her mother closed the door, she sighed. Their parents didn’t know Julian was gay and tried to marry him with Pauline Ripley. Pauline is not a bad woman, but she was too talkative and too innocent. Mother believed that her brother marriage with Pauline Ripley will boost their business cycle.

She finished dressing up and walked to her brother’s room, which is locked. 

“It’s me. Rosie” 

The door was opened by a lean man with can of beer in his hand. 

“Pauline has come?” 

“Yes. Mother said you must be hurried. I think you should come out some day.” 

“So they will have a heart attack, of course.” 

“Why are you drinking?” 

“Trying to forget things.” 

“So this is not your first can.” 

“I’ve just started my third one.” 

“OK, Julian. Dress up and meet Pauline with me. I will try to make her stop talking by talking even more than her. OK? Then you will have your whole evening for your melancholy.” 

“Fine. See you downstairs.”  
๋Julian looked at his beer cans, and thought he might need to pee soon. That would be good because he could get away from Pauline. Ahh. Yes. He could sense his bladder getting full.

But it is not that easy. When Rosie’s guests have come, Rosie had to bring them inside, leaving with talkative Pauline. Poor Pauline, Julian thought, I could not marry you. 

He didn’t care much about the talk and relish the beer he drank every drop. It was for the pain Joe has made and it needed to be cured with beer. 

“Julian, do you like Justin Bieber?” 

“I don’t listen to his music that much. I don’t really know.” He knew Pauline was a Belieber. while he hate Bieber so much. 

“You should listen to his song "Boyfriend”. I really like it. I will show you from my iPhone. Let’s listen to Bieber together. I know you’ll love him.“ 

How horrible! He finished his fifth can of beer, looking for another can. 

While the horrible song was playing, his bladder was getting full. He knew he was going to urinate soon. He admitted that he enjoyed mild desperation and testing himself how much he could hold. When Rosie asked him to go downstairs, he need to pee just a bit. 

"Don’t get away from me, Julian. You know we’re getting married. We should stay together a bit more.”

“I just…” 

“I don’t want to hear anything from you. Just stay together. It’s better to be acquainted with each other before getting married. Just listen to Bieber. He was really good at singing love song.” 

“Fine,” 

“You don’t look fine.” 

“I don’t.” 

“Why?” 

“You won’t hear of it.” He started to squirm. The beer was too strong. He drank too much. 

“Why? I’m going to be your good wife for sure, Julian. My mother told me to do my best to be a wife. That’s a woman’s duty.” 

“Oh God!” He grabbed his crotch. “Listen! I don’t like woman” 

“You’ll get used to us. You know what women are like. You have a sister.” 

“I mean I’m gay. OK?” 

“You are gay?” 

“Yes! and I am heartbroken.” 

“I could heal you. We have to marry anyway.” 

“We don’t have to.” Oh a wave of desperation hit him very strongly. He started to squirm and tremble now. He could sense the fullness of his bladder. 

“We have to.” 

“Stop talking. I won’t be interested in you, or any other women. I am aroused, sexually aroused, you know what that means, by men.” 

“But straight men love women.” 

“I know. I like male gay creatures. Is’t that clear enough?” What makes him angry is not only that Pauline was silly, but he wouldn’t have a chance to go to the toilet. People were coming. He just didn’t want to wet his trousers in front of all the guests. 

“We have to marry anyway.” 

“Stop talking” 

“Where are you going? Let me follow you. I could heal heartbroken people. Bieber could. ” 

“Toilet. I really need a wee!” 

He got away from Pauline and walked through a group of people. He seemed deaf and blind, not reacting to the guest’s greeting. What he saw is the door of the bathroom. In his mind he was urinating now in full force in front of a white toilet bowl. The large restroom full of cubicles and urinals which his father had renovated for his guests was too far away. The private small bathroom was the nearest he could make it, or else he was going to lose it. He could sense the wetness in his underwear. 

Reaching the door now, he found the door locked. 

“Who’s there? I have to pee.”  
What he heard was only the sound of the pee stream and a moan of ecstacy. He kept knocking the door with one hand, while the other was holding his crotch. Oh God! He didn’t think he could make it. He could sense the dampness inside his trousers. 

“Hurry up. I need to pee. It’s coming out. It’s coming out!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian, with full bladder, is meeting Roberto, who is still pissing in the bathroom. Roberto falls completely in love with the desperate guy, and desires to meet him again. Roberto finds his love pining on the balcony, while Julian has just realised he has locked himself out and he needs to pee again.

“Just come in. I’m just finishing.” Julian heard a sound of a trickle and heard the door unlocked. He pushed the door and saw a man almost finishing peeing. He can see his mask left near the sink. 

“Move, please. I’m desperate.” Julian held his crotch. 

“Sure!” The man moved aside. Julian stood over the toilet bowl. His trousers started to dribble. Unzipping with the speed of lightning, he started to urinate violently into the bowl. 

“Oh God! You really had to go.” That man was amazed. He had just finished and moved away from the toilet to the sink. 

“Ahh, yes.” Julian was happy now. He took a look around the room and saw that the reflection of that man grooming. How good-looking he was! This was the face of the gods. He had to admit he was heartbroken but this time he thought he was falling in love again. Was he straight? No. No. Just keep peeing. No. No. If he got rock-hard, what should he do? 

Julian kept peeing and groaning in ecstasy. 

Why that man still stood there? 

—————————— 

Roberto kept grooming and actually looking at the back of the man standing at the toilet. 

He didn’t know what had happened to him since last night or actually, happened to him for a long time, but he didn’t notice. Last night, when Ben rushed in to pee copiously, he got hard and tried to evoke the image of adorable Rosaline. He enjoyed pissing with friends and was very happy within societies of men. 

But he has never felt like this. He was aroused. He was being aroused.Not only by this good-looking man. But also by his desperation. This arousal reminded him of the party at his dorm with Ben. Marco Catalani just arrived and challenged him to a judo match. In the end, they seemed to wrestle on a floor and the match ended by himself, telling his friend he needed to pee. Actually, he was not that desperate but he just wanted to get away from others for a while. He admitted here, in this toilet, with a beautiful man pissing, that he actually liked men as well as women. He knew now that he had got away from Marco that day because he didn’t want to show that he was aroused and he liked it. He had told himself that it was just fraternal love. 

The man pissed, and pissed, and pissed. The piss aroused him again. Should he pretend to be drunk? He just wanted to tell the man that he was handsome. Actually, he wanted to do more than that. 

That guy’s pee started to dribble. He was finishing. He must do something. Now! 

——————————- 

“You look angelic.” Roberto managed to speak out. What should he say next? What was going to happen next? 

“Ah. Thank you.” Julian replied awkwardly and smiled. He was just wasing his hand beside him. “You look good too.” 

“You look angelic. And I thought I was a sinner.” Roberto knew his silly poetic sentences didn’t work with any girls, but they just came out automatically. They just didn’t want to hear it. But this guy beamed. 

“No, you look very good too.” Julian approached the man. He knew now that this man was gay. He was going to start his new love life. 

“Please. Please let me purge my sin.” Roberto knew this was silly and corny, but it was also natural for him.

“How could I? I’m not an angel.” 

“Please be one and let me use my lips to purge my sin.” He kissed the man and can sense the return of the kiss. They kissed and kissed and kissed. 

“You are such a great kisser.” 

They cannot refrain from kissing each other. There was a knock on the door. They just had to stop and walked out of the restroom. 

“Call me Roberto.” 

“I’m Julian. 

and they parted. 

"Robbie, let’s get home.” Ben, in his mask, shouted. 

“Why? I just don’t want to leave.” 

“Tyler seems to doubt who we are. Let’s get back home.” Ben looked at Tyler who now stared at them. 

“OK. Fine.” Roberto just realised that the guy he kissed in the bathroom was Julian Capperton. He just realised that there were conflicts of their houses. Yet, he still longed to meet Julian, to meet his shining angel. 

Ben took Mark, Albert, and Bruno to his car. Roberto followed. When they were driving away from the car park, Mark cried. 

“Oh! I need to take a piss.” 

“Just hold it. We are going home soon.” 

“I thought I could. But it’s coming out.” 

“sh*t. Mark, that’s my car.” Robbie yelled. 

Mark opened the door and ran away into the dark and large garden of the Cappertons. 

They were waiting for Mark to return. Suddenly, Robbied told his friends,“I think I’ll follow him. I just need to piss.” 

“But you just pissed,” Ben said. 

Robbie didn’t hear it. he just walked out of his car and tried to look for his angel. The party was going to end. Where could his angel be? 

————————————————————————————————————

Julian was frustrated. He walked out to the balcony of his bedroom to look into the garden, hoping that green trees under the moon will sooth him. 

This was horrible. So horrible. Why did he become infatuated with a son of his father’s enemy? The Monti and The Cappertons. Why do we have to fight? 

Thinking of that scene in the bathroom, he blushed. Luckily, he stood in the dark and no one, especially his father, could see him. When Roberto’s lips touched his, it was such a great feeling. He longed for that kiss again. It was the best and it was supposed to be the last. 

“Roberto. Why does it have to be you? Roberto? Why couldn’t you be someone else?” He spoke with himself. The weather was getting a bit colder. It made him need to pee. When he pissed and kissed with Roberto, it was just “breaking the seal.” The beer worked so fast. 

When he touched the doorknob, he knew immediately that he locked himself out. Anxious of being locked out without anywhere to piss, the urge was stronger. He held his crotch. What he should do was to text someone for help. Pete. Peter had all keys. He picked his mobile phone up and texted Peter. 

Locking myself out at the balcony. Need a wee. 

Waiting for the reply, he knew that Pete must have been clearing the party, along with Greg and Sam. Did Tyler know where the key was? What about Rosie? Rosie wouldn’t know. 

He was desperate. Desperate measures must be done. He thought he could pee right here. Nobody knew. He saw nobody down there. 

As he was unzipping, he heard a weird sound. Somebody was panting. He thought it came from under the balcony. Was it an animal? No. Impossible. 

With his member in his hand, he saw the mysterious being quite clearly under the moonlight. 

Roberto Monti.  
“What are you doing?” Roberto smiled, “Thinking of me?” 

“I just need to piss,” Julian blushed again and zipped up.“ I have broken the seal.” 

“Just do it.” 

“I…I…I…” 

“Shy? We’ve pissed together once. Your d*ck’s out. Just piss now. Piss! Piss! Piss!” 

“But now you’re watching me piss.” 

“I was also watching you piss there in that bathroom.” 

“I didn’t know!” 

“Now you know! Just piss!” 

“I can’t” 

“OK,” Robbie smiled devilishly, “Just hold it. Hold it all night.” 

“No, I need to piss! Please don’t look!” Julian grabbed his crotch. He winced and saw Roberto smiling.

“I will look!” 

“Then I can’t piss!” 

“I want to look, or I’ll make you lose it in your trousers!” Roberto whispered at Julian’s ears,“ Waterfall. Stream. Waves. Oceans. Seas. Dribble. Dribble. Dribble. Trickle. Trickle. Ssssssssssssss” 

Julian unzipped as fast as lightning, hoping to prevent damage in the trousers. His underwear was getting wet already when he started to release his pent-up hot beer pisss. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh” Julian moaned out of ecstasy, pissing out a great deal of hot liquid and not caring about Roberto who was gawking at him. 

“You’ve made me so hard.” Roberto touched his crotch, “since I was in the bathroom with you, hearing you moan and moan” 

“Don’t say that. Ahhh” Another jet coming out of his member. Julian smiled out of relief. 

“Why?” 

“It’s just making it hard to pee.” 

“Why? You just continue pissing.” 

“Now I can’t!” The pee stopped suddenly. His member got so hard. “I still have to piss!” 

“Just make it easy.” Roberto started kissing Julian again. Julian could not resist the kiss and went with the flow. They kissed and hugged each other so tight. They could sense that each of their cocks get so hard it could drill the wall. They started rubbing each other by both their hands and their bodies. It felt like heaven for them now. They don’t want anything to stop them. 

“Stop, please. Peter might be coming up soon.” Julian still continued to kiss Roberto, with Roberto’s member in his hand. Roberto did a quick and forceful hand job for Julian. Julian kept moaning and suddenly he came. The substance oozed out of the tip of his member. 

 

Suddenly, with the push of Roberto’s muscular body and the flaccid cock, Julian moaned and started to piss himself, or actually themselves, as Roberto also received the wetness. Roberto laughed, not mockingly, but enjoyably as Julian moaned. He kissed Julian cheek while the man was pissing on him, just desiring to hear the moan out of his mouth. Roberto was also in the state of great happiness, with the hand of angel moving up and down over his member faster and faster. He moaned and moaned, then he came violently over Julian’s trousers. 

After the pee stopped, Julian was a bit ashamed, but extremely happy, Then, he felt the wetness again. 

“You’re pissing! You really needed it.” Julian could sense the warm piss from Roberto. The man laughed, kissing him again while pissing. 

“Think so,” Roberto laughed, still pissing,“ I love you. I want to stay with you forever.” 

“We have just met!” Julian thought it was too quick. This guy was unrealistic. Yet he dreamt of living with him too. He hadn’t believed in love at first sight, but this time he thought he fell in love with Roberto. Julian blushed again. “It’s impossible for us. Why does it have to be you, Robbie?” 

“I could be anyone else if you want to. I could be a Capperton as well as a Monti. I could be a woman for you too.” 

“No. I like you as you are. Any name will do if it’s you. What’s in a name that which we call a rose would smell as sweet.” He smell Roberto neck, breathing in the sweet and sweaty body scent. 

Then they both heard a knock from the door. 

“Pete has come.” 

“Could you meet me ten o'clock tomorrow at the church, with Father Lawrence? We shall get married.” 

“I think I…” 

Another knock. 

“I have to go. I just don’t want to. My angel, my sun, I love you. I just don’t want to part.” Roberto kissed Julian and again before climbing out of the balcony. 

“Parting is such a sweet sorrow. I’ll meet you tomorrow for sure. I just don’t want you to leave, but it is impossible.” 

“We’ll make it possible.” Robbie climbed down at the time Pete has opened the glass door. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting.” Pete just came out to the balcony. 

“How long have you been here?” 

“I’ve seen everything.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberto and Julian now walk the isles, but some might wonder this is a wedding ceremony, or a wetting ceremony.

Roberto hid his suit and tie in his car and told Ben that he had to go to Father Lawrence’s herbal library in the church. Before reaching the church, he had three pints of light beer to make him merry. Merry, not drunk. The drinks for celebrating his new life with his gorgeous angel. 

Roberto dressed up and walked into the church where he found Father Lawrence waiting near a huge cabinet collecting medicines and perfumes. 

“As I told you yesterday…” 

“Actually it’s today. Four o'clock in the morning, son.” 

“Yes, father. I just need to stay with him all my life.” 

‘It was shocking to me at first. Firstly, you told me you were gay…“ 

"I’m a bisexual.” 

“Fine. Secondly, you told me you were going to marry the guy you just met for one night. and thirdly, it was Julian Capperton.” 

“What’s the problem?” 

“That’s right. What’s the problem? I’m happy that at least there’s goin g to be some kind of union between the two houses in the eyes of God.” 

There was a shadow at the gate of the church. 

“Stay there, Roberto. I’ll have a look myself.” 

Roberto could not wait to meet his angel. What could Julian be wearing? White suit? Black suit? Beige suit and trousers like what he was wearing? He really couldn’t wait. 

Father Lawrence came back. 

“Roberto, hide yourself in my garden of aquatic plants, behind the statue of St. Luke. It’s Ben, your cousin. He must not see you in this suit.” 

Roberto ran behind the statue and stood behind the door of the garden, listening to the conversation. The sound of the artificial waterfall helped muffle his movement behind this door in a little garden. 

“Have you seen, Robbie, father?” 

“He’s working in my second laboratory. You should not get in there, Benedetto. The chemicals are dangerous.” 

“You have a laboratory,” Benedetto was surprised. 

“Yes, son. I have chemistry and phamaceutical degrees. I hope I could also create a great medicine for poor people, adapting from plants we’ve seen everday.” 

“Can I go meet him in the laboratory, father?” 

“Surely not. It’s dangerous. Robbie knows how to deal with it.” 

Robbie knew Ben wanted to know why he wasn’t home, wondering where this conversation was going to lead. Now the beer had hit him, and he needed to take a leak.He could holt it, though. 

“Benedetto, do you know what Sodium was like.” 

“No I have heard only its name.” 

“I think you know what this is.” Father Lawrence picked a bottle with transparent liquid inside. 

“Caustic soda.” 

“You know what it could do to the skin.” 

“The skin burns. I got burned once, father” Ben showed his partially-burned arm. 

“Right. and you know what this liquid is?” 

Roberto knew that Father Lawrence was trying to teach something to Ben. What was that? He listened to them and heard the waterfall flowing at the sametime. He thought it was time for a pee now. He could piss somewhere around here. No it would destroy these frail herbs.They needed clear water. He could hold it anyway. The lecture wouldn’t be long. He wouldn’t do that, and he would hold it in. 

“Have you heard about a girl tried to kill herself with this liquid?” Father Lawrence asked. 

“I think I heard the story. Is it Hydrochloric acid?” 

“Right. It burns too. It could destroy flesh very easily. Both bottles of liquid are dangerous, don’t you think? It seems like water, but it could burn like fire.” 

Roberto hate it when he had to hold it while hearing the waterfall, and words like liquid or water. He was going to make Julian lose it last night, but now it’s his turn. Sometimes, when he was desperate, he automatically imagined he could now relieve himself in front of a urinal or a toilet.That increased his desperation. That was why he couldn’t hold it that much. 

“If I pour these two liquid into this beaker,…” 

“Are you going to make things poisonous? Will it explode?” Ben moved away, while Father Lawrence pouring each chemical in the beaker very slowly like a magician. 

The pouring sound made Roberto dance, shifting from foot to foot. 

“What’s that sound?” 

“It’s Mamo the cat. Just let him play. He has never damaged anything.” Father Lawrence poured the second substance into the beaker and nothing happened. “You know what this is?” 

“Not sure.” 

“You know what it is. It’s what you use and eat everyday.” 

“Impossible!” 

“Two dangerous chemicals could mix and become water with salt. Two dangerous things could blend into one good thing like this.” Father Lawrence saw Cappertons’ car approaching the church. “Anything to tell Roberto. I need to continue my study.” 

“No, sir. Just tell him to sleep home tonight. Last night he wasn’t. ” 

“Sure, son.” Ben walked away from the church. Just for a minute or two, the car reached the church. 

“Come out, Roberto, Julian has come.” 

Roberto “danced” out. “I need to go to the toilet, father.” 

“It won’t take long. Just hold it. Julian’s coming in.” 

In the middle of the gate, he saw Julian in brown suit and dark shining leather shoes. He was handsome as always. Ok, he would hold it despite his feeling like a bursting dam. He held his crotch and crossed his legs, hoping he could prevent his disaster. 

“Now, you are here within the eye of the God. Where’s your ring, Julian?” 

Peter brought a little box for Julian. Julian smiled to Roberto who crossed his legs very tightly at the altar, trying to hold it. He was getting excited because of the wedding and because he was afraid he was going to ruin it by wetting his trousers. He held his crotch with both hands now. Julian smiled. Perhaps he thought this was going to be his revenge. 

“and your ring, Roberto?” 

“Oh, yes,” he took his ring from his trouser pocket, forcing his muscle to clamp it in without using his hand. This was quite hard. He had to think about last night. Yes, his c*ck got hardened now. He hoped it could prevent damage during the ceremony. 

“OK. Let’s start. Make a vow, both dear grooms.” 

“I, Julian Capperton, take thee, Roberto Monti, to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God’s holy ordinance and thereto I plight thee my troth.” 

Roberto was now shifting from foot to foot, sweating over his brow and thinking when this could end. 

“Roberto, your vow,” Father Lawrence said seriously. 

“OK, with this Ring I thee wed…” 

“No, Roberto, the vow!” 

“OK, sorry, I was too excited,” Roberto was thinking what he had to say. 

“and you need to pee,” Julian said, smiling. 

“I, Roberto Monti, take thee, Julian Cappertons, to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward,” he had to hold his crotch now, “for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,” He needed another grip, “to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God’s holy ordinance and thereto I give thee my troth.” Oh god, he needed to piss! Dear god, please shorten this ceremony. 

“It’s time for both of you to place rings on each other’s finger under the eyes of God.” 

“With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.” 

They both spoke the vow, though Roberto stuttered it out and squirmed. Roberto almost could not hold it. The piss was at the tip of his member right now; his brief was getting wet. 

“Under the eyes of caring and watchful God, I do pronounce you man and man. Kiss the groom.” 

Julian planted a sensuous kiss upon Roberto’s lips, while Roberto returned the kiss not as strongly. He was squeezing his crotch again. 

“Oh good God!” The dam was broken. Piss flooded his beige trousers. He tried to hold it again, but the stronger he squeeze, the stronger the piss came out. His beige trousers started to get soaked. He sighed out of relief and blushed out of embarrassment. He was now standing in his little puddle of urine. 

Then, Peter said jokingly, tapping Roberto’s shoulders. “I’m happy to have you as a part of the Cappertons, sir. By the way, I thought I was going to a wedding ceremony, not a wetting ceremony.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding has passed, but the brawl has also started, in the men's room, with full bladder.

Roberto ran to the nearest toilet to pee the rest out, while Julian followed him closely.

Not to mention this arousing desperation incident, Julian and Roberto felt euphoric to get married. Julian hugged Roberto tightly while Robbie was still pissing,

“Needing a wet buddy?” Julian started to wet himself, “Ahhh…” 

“Just pee in the toilet. I don’t want you to wet yourself.” Robbie said, unzipping Julian’s trousers and held it for him. 

“Is this a husband’s duty?” Julian started his piss. The stream was quite strong too. 

“I could do more than that!” Robbie started to rub Julian’s shaft. 

“No. No. Not now. Not now, Robbie. I knew you could do it.” 

“You have waited too long too!” Robbie remarked when he realised that Julian was still releasing a lot of his hot piss into the toilet bowl.

“Ahhh right” Julian sighed before the stream started to slacken.“Let’s celebrate! Where shall we go this evening?” 

“Actually, I have to meet my friend at 8 at The Rose but I’ll drive you out of this town first, just want to have some dinner with you. Do you want to try new seafood restaurant just outside town, near Millington?” 

“Sure!” Julian smiled, zipped up, and hugged his husband again, “Are you sure they have good wine?”

“Quite sure!” Robbie brought Julian to his car. “So we can celebrate!” 

“Yes, also I can watch you squirm after drinking too much and wet yourself.” 

“It’s you who’s going to wet yourself.” 

“Let’s see who will.” 

———————————- 

Ben took Albert and Bruno around again. This time, Mark went along with them. 

“More beer, more happiness, Cheers!” Mark served his friends another pint each. The owner liked him really enjoyed this night. Albert drank slowly, but Bertie drank so quick as if he wanted to set up a new record. Ben, of course, didn’t drink. 

Roberto just reached The Rose. He walked straight to the table where his friends sat. and grabbed a glass of beer poured by Mark. 

“Welcome, Robbie. Do you enjoy your potion class with professor Snape? Oh, you pissed yourself, man.” 

“No. It’s water at Father Lawrence’s lab.” Robbie knew it was his piss. He lost. Julian could hold longer than him, and yet he had a nice and fierce sex in the car before coming to The Rose. 

“Be careful, or..” Ben started to moralize. 

“Not another lecture, Father Ben,” Bruno laughed and finished his beer. 

“How many pints have we drunk?” Mark asked. 

“I think ten,” Bruno just answered carelessly. 

“I mean each.” 

“Mark, you drank two. Bertie and I got four. Roberto one,” Bruno concluded. 

“Another pint each, gentlemen?” Mark said happily. 

“Sure!” Bruno waited, looking at the door and exclaimed, “Holy shit!” 

“Who’s that?” Roberto didn’t see quite clearly. 

“What a coincidence! Jesus Christ!” Ben said, and everyone saw Tyler, along with Peter and Rosaline, sat at the corner, having some drinks. “Why didn’t you tell us, Mark?” 

“I really don’t know, Ben,” Mark cried, “Normally I would walk around, but you guys are coming here today. So, I sit with you all the time. 

"What should we do?” Albert asked. 

“Just leave them,” Roberto said. Now Tyler was his cousin too as Tyler was Julian’s cousin. 

“You’re quite weird today, Robbie. I know you don’t fight, but don’t you hate them?” 

“No, they are just another group of human beings. If they don’t do any harm, just leave them alone,” Roberto said, sipping his beer. He knew he had had some animosity with the Cappertons, and hadn’t actually known them since last night at Rosaline’s birthday party.Actually, they were nice people. With his mask on, Tyler took him to the bathroom that night and actually, Mr. Capperton saw him when his mask fell off, but didn’t say a thing. 

“I agree with Robbie. No brawl is better. I don’t want Mark to have problem,” Ben said. 

“I’m always on your side. I hate that silly man who call himself Tiger. Actually he’s a cat!” They all laughed and continued their drinking. 

“I think I had to piss like a racehorse,” Bertie told his friend. 

“Me too,” Bruno said, holding his crotch, “Good beer makes me need a good piss.” 

“I think I have to join you,” Mark held his crotch, “Haven’t pissed since 5 pm.” 

“It’s almost 4 hours!” Roberto was shocked, “I just need a piss too.” 

“You have drunk barely a pint, and you need to piss!” Bruno was puzzled and started to laugh, “Have you just wanked, Robbie? Wanking makes you need to piss.” 

“No…” Robbie laughed. He did not wank. He fucked. Fucked his husband, or his wife, or whatever. so hard in his own car. It was such a great, fierce sex. To think of it makes him hard again. He now could hear Julian’s moan in his mind. It was beastly and aroused him even more. He had never come so hard before. 

“Robbie, Hey, Robbie!” Mark yelled. 

“Yes,” Robbie was awakened from his fantastic trance. 

“Gonna piss with us?” Bertie asked. 

“Sure. I’ll join you.” 

Four of them walked straight to the mensroom. There were three urinals and one cubicle. Bertie took the cubicle, while the three others occupied the urinal. The sigh of relief resounded in the mensroom. 

Tyler Baston pushed the mensroom door with his urgent need to urinate.

15 minutes before….  
Tyler Rich and Rosie Capperton entered The Rose, followed by Pete. Mostly Pete was taking care of Julian and Rosie, but today, Rosie went straight to the country with her friends by the train in the morning, and after taking Julian to his church, Roberto took him to a restaurant out of town as their honeymoon dinner. So most of the day, Pete stayed with Tyler, the rogue he fell in love with. Tyler was very busy today, and needed help with some clerical duty. He was working so hard both indoor and outdoor, meeting his customer at the construction site. He drank all day to keep hydrated and told Pete to buy him some coffee quite often to keep him alert all day. Pete was happy to work with Tyler and to take care of him. Pete was worried since Tyler said he had to piss in the afternoon but he decided to hold it until they all came here. Tyler held his crotch at times, and yet he told Pete not to talk about his need to pee except when they were together. Pete had to admit that Tyler’s need aroused him, but he wished Tyler to urinate as soon as possible.

“Rosie, so you think I don’t know who invited those people to the party last night,” Tyler was angry. He was always angry, magically turned angry when it came to something about the Monti. 

“I invited them myself via Mark,” Rosie stared back at him, “This silly antediluvian conflict should end now. This is 2014. Things happened in the 1980s should end now.” 

“You’re insulting your father and your mother, Rosie. Don’t you know how hard they fight with the Monti in the ceramic business. Those Italian freaks had come out of nowhere. They are immigrants who contend with us, English people, for market share.” Tyler started to yell. All people were looking at them. Peter gestured both of them to stop, but Rosie wouldn’t stop. Tyler drank his pint, and realised his strong urge to urinate. He held his crotch under the table and started to dance uncomfortable on his chair.

“We had Italians as founders too. Don’t you know that? Oh, yes, you don’t. You’ve just asked my mother to live with us three months ago, from your dirty rat nest!” 

“I don’t know much, but I love our company. You just brought enemies to our home!” 

“Why don’t we turn enemies into friends? This is not the age of war. You think Pauline’s company could help us. No. They are silly, and they are going be gold diggers. Last night, they came to my party. What did they do last night? Nothing.” 

“So you think I don’t know what happened between Julian and Robbie? I was under the balcony where they fucked each other. I hate homos.” 

“Please stop.” Peter spoke, feeling the pain inside when he knew Tyler hate homos. 

“Nobody’s on my side. You all never loved me.” Tyler yelled. He finished his pint and walked straight to the mensroom.   
“He will never listen, Pete,” Rosie was tired, “I’m sorry for you. There’s no chance for him to love you.”

“I don’t care about him loving me,” Pete said, “I just got hurt when he said he hate homos.” 

“He wouldn’t hate you, Pete. He doesn’t know anything.” 

—————————— 

“Hey, guys,” Bertie spoke when Tyler walked in, waiting for his chance to piss. 

“Ahhhh,” Mark moaned. He faked it just to make Tyler lose it in his shorts, “Hi, piddler. Need a wee wee, Cattie?” 

“I’m Tyler,” Seeing their faces makes him angry enough, “Hurry up. Oooh” 

“Ahhhhhhh,” Another fake moan from Mark. “Don’t go chasing waterfall. Please stick to the river and the lake that you used to.” 

“You can piss now,” Roberto moved out and flushed. 

“You, the villain Roberto!” Tyler pulled out his gun, “I hate you! You were in the party last night.” 

“but I don’t hate you. I love you as a brother,” Robbie tried to move the gun down. 

“I hate you still! You are such a villain. You have made Julian gay and fucked him.” Tyler fired once, but the aim missed Robbie. Mark then came to Roberto’s rescue. 

“Oh, Cattie pissed his pants. Cattie pissed his pants.” Mark finished his piss and sneered Tyler, “Don’t go chasing waterfall because it’s just here! You really needed that, Cattie!” 

Tyler was embarrassed. He was still pissing so strong in his shorts. The puddle was getting larger and larger. He hadn’t pissed since the afternoon, working so hard to please his cousin, Julian and Rosaline’s stepmother.Pete told him to take care of his business since they visited the hotel near the shore in the afternoon, but he decided to hold it.  
This little embarrassment could ignite great fury. Tyler shot Mark, and it hit his right shoulder. 

“Cattie, you fool,” Mark fired two shots, hitting Tyler’s right arm and leg made his gun fall down. Tyler tried to fire Mark another short, but with his left hand, he could not make it. 

Ben, along with Rosie and Pete, ran to the mensroom. Pete reached it first and snatched a gun from Tyler and was going to fire another shot at Mark, while Mark was going to fire another shot at Tyler. 

Rosie and Robbie pushed Pete and Mark away respectively. Mark’s gun slipped into his hand. 

The police had arrived along with the governor. The governor yelled, “Freeze! Who did all this?” 

“It’s me, sir!” Roberto told the governor, “just me,sir!” 

“No. He was wrong.” Rosie tried to protect Roberto. “It’s my cousin.” 

“Roberto, you and your family shall not live in this town anymore. I need to keep peace in Vere Desper. The feud of your two families has never ended. I will end it myself. By next week, you must all move to your villa, or else you will be punished by me!” 

Why banishment? Only a week. He had just married. Next week he had to leave his husband. Why don’t they kill him? He still lived, lived to know that every being could see Julian, could touch Julian. But not Roberto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian is told to marry Pauline, but Father Lawrence tries to obstruct the ceremony with his secret ingredient that could make people pee his pants. Tyler is hospitalised after the brawl and Pete is his great nurse. Tyler needs someone to take him to the toilet because he is shot at the leg, and Pete is doing that, and enjoying it.

Four days later

“There’s no choice. I need to restore order. Now God gives us chance to do so,” Mr. Capperton said loudly in the Cappertons’ dining room. 

“That rogue, Roberto, shot my cousin. We need peace, Rosie. Don’t be foolish. They won’t be our friends.” Mrs. Capperton defended for her much younger cousin. 

“Peace means stop hating each other, not finishing each other off,” Julian retorted. 

“Don’t use your foolish ideas from silly literature to teach me. They are moving out now,” Mr. Cappertons said, “It’s time for us to make a connection with  
The Merrings. The marriage between you and Pauline must be set up soon. As I have told you, it’s going to be on Monday next week.” 

“You blamed Roberto. You don’t even know what happend that night.” Rosie told her mother, “Roberto didn’t do that.” 

“Who did that then? So you know?” 

“ I don’t.” 

“Then, shut up. I know you have contacted Roberto for a long time.You must end it now.” 

Their parents have finished their breakfast and went away. Greg was clearing the dishes. 

“Where’s Pete?” Julian asked. 

“He was with Tyler at the hospital. That night Tyler’s head knocked the floor and it made him unconscious for four days.Pete just nursed him and watched over him as well as he could.” 

“The lovelorn Pete” Julian started crying, “I’m going to lose my husband, Rosie. I don’t want to marry to Pauline; I have married to Roberto now.” 

“I know. It’s all my fault. I thought I could soften Tyler’s bestial heart. I hoped I could end this feud.” Rosaline was crying too, “I’m sorry, Julian.” 

“It’s not your fault, Rosie. I just don’t know how to prevent this silly marriage. If it is set up at The Main church of Vere Desper, Father Lawrence will help. But I think they know that Father Lawrence is with us, so the ceremony is going to take place in The Millington Church of all the Saints.” 

Sam came in the dining room with a parcel in his hand. 

“Julian, it’s yours.” Sam placed it on the table and walked away to the garden. 

Julian took a look. The brown parcel was written “From Father Lawrence.” Inside the parcel was a blue phial with a note of instruction. 

“I hope he won’t tell you to kill yourself.” 

—————————————————————————————————————— 

The wedding ceremony took place at the Millington Church of All Saints. The Cappertons were there quite early. Rosaline took care of all the flowers. That morning, she kept talking on the telephone while setting up beautiful floral decorations. Julian, the groom with a ring on his finger, came out of a nuke behind the Statue of Daniel with the lions and read Father Lawrence’s note again. 

Julian 

I just want to help you, Julian, but I know they won’t let me in the church as Mr. and Mrs. Cappertons thought I was not on their side. That was totally wrong. I just wanted peace between both houses. 

This is what I could do. I have been to the Millington Church once to visit my now deceased friend Father Michael, and I know people and places in the church. On that day, I hope there will be only Father Thomas and Father John since I told others to meet me here on that day. Father Thomas was a great wine connoisseur and he drank it every morning with Cheese after he woke at nine or ten, which is the time when your ceremony start. Just sneak in and mix half of the liquid with his wine. It’s highly diuretic. He will have to pee every half an hour if he drink two glass of wine in the morning. There’s only one toilet in the church. (I knew it well since I have been desperate there, waiting so long for Father John to finish his business) Churchgoers always have problem there, and there’s no near public toilet except at The Milly Mall, which was a block away. If Father Thomas is now in the toilet, just pour the rest of the liquid in the white mug of Father John. Father John always have a sore throat and always drink warm water from that cup during the ceremony. That’s why he let Father Thomas perform almost every rite. Of course, Father John won’t disgrace himself at the altar and he will end the ceremony. That’s what I could do. I hope the police will finish their investigation as soon as possible. According to the evidence, they tell me it’s not Roberto. 

Father Lawrence. 

 

He had no courage to do so, he had to admit. But what could he do? He was married and didn’t want to get married to Pauline. He didn’t love her at all. What should he do? He walked straight to Father Thomas, who has just gotten up. 

“Are you Julian Capperton?” Father Thomas asked while pouring a glass of wine for him and himself. Julian nodded. “Please take that wine. It won’t make you drunk.” 

Julian drank quietly, hiding the phial. The wine tasted terrific! 

“I knew everything, boy, from Roberto, your husband.” 

“Really? How is he now? Is he safe?” Julian finished his wine and started to cry. “ I just don’t want to get married with Pauline. I love Roberto, not Pauline. I’m gay, Father.” 

“It’s OK, boy, another glass, boy” Father Thomas poured him the wine. “Drink it. It will heal you, boy. Julian, I will help you as much as I can. Don’t be worried. Smile with the guests. Let me take care of myself a bit and the ceremony could start.” 

He patted Julian’s shoulder, while the younger man finished his second glass of wine. 

“By the way,” Father Thomas got up from his chair, smiling, “don’t put that in my drink. I know what it is.” 

—————————————————————————————————-

Three days ago

Pete was crying a great deal after Tyler remained unconscious for the third day. The doctor told him that what he could do was only to hope. Pete slept on the sofa after his long tired day. 

He was awakened by a sound in the room, which was getting brighter by the light of the sun in the morning. It was a voice. Yes. It was Tyler’s voice.

“Pete. Wake up.”

Pete slowly woke up, beamed at Tyler with tears in his eyes, and then realised that his morning wood was shown to Tyler so he quickly hid it under the cushion. With the force upon the groin, he could sense his need to pee even more strongly.

“I’m so happy, master, to see you wake up. The doctors told me not to lose hope. You were knocked unconscious that night,Tyler.”

“All right. Pete, my leg hurts.”

“You were shot. It’s getting better soon. They tell me to immediately call the doctor, so they could bring you crutches. I’ll call him now.”

“Pete, don’t”

“Why?”

“I need to pee so bad. Could you take me to the toilet, please? I thought I whizzed it all out that night.” Tyler smiled when he saw Pete hid his morning wood with a small cushion upon the sofa. Is Pete gay? Is Pete interested in him? The idea warmed his heart somehow, though he despised homo. But he loved Pete, his only friend in every occasion of life.

“No. You were unconscious for three days straight, Tyler. That’s why you are bursting for a pee.”

“Take me to the toilet now, or bring me some container. It’s …It’s … It’s coming out. I don’t want to wet myself like a baby, Pete”

Pete suddenly went straight to the bed, and took Tyler down from it. Tyler was holding his crotch, with a small wet stain on it, very tightly while they walked to the toilet, which is located in the room. 

Pete stood beside Tyler while he was fumbling with his trousers. Tyler now fished out his already spewing cock and released a great deal of hot piss into the bowl. This strong jet of piss splashed a great deal on Pete, whose cock was now getting rock-hard within his cupping hands by seeing Tyler’s cock and listening to Tyler’s moan of ecstacy after releasing his pent-up piss. Pete was squeezing his legs right now, making Tyler unable to balance himself in front of the toilet bowl.

“Be careful, Pete!” Tyler was smiling. He knew that Pete needs a wee too. Morning piss was always crying for release after waking up. But, let Pete wait a bit. He was going to finish. He had to admit that he enjoyed watching Pete squirm, Yesterday, he already woke up and opened one of his eyes and saw Pete squirming while the doctor talked about the instruction of taking care of him. Tyler admitted that the desperation aroused him. 

“Tyler, I need to pee too. Please hurry up.”

“Ooh. I cannot. I really cannot do that.I still need to go, and I don’t want to piss my trousers. Ahh” Tyler smiled. Another jet of hot piss coming out of the tip of his cock. He held it in a lot indeed. 

“Please”

“I’m finishing.” Tyler started to piss in dribbles and when the last drop of golden hot piss came out, he ordered Pete to bring him back to bed first. Pete, who was almost unable to walk, carried Tyler to bed safely, Pete started to wet his trousers as soon as he laid Tyler upon the bed. It came out like Niagara falls, so he ran back to the toilet to release his strong stream of hot piss. There was still a lot in him.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

Tyler was smiling and found his cock getting very hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding has started, but love wins all. Not only are Robbie and Julian in love, but Pete and Tyler were falling for each other. The hearts are full of love, and the bladders are full of hot urine.

Robbie slept at The Dark Cloud for the third time. He thought, at first, that he could bear it and hoped he could see Julian again soon. He was wrong. The Monti’s Villa at Millington was a huge and fabulous house, but it didn’t make him happy. Without Julian, he couldn’t help feeling sad and resorted to drinking heavily without coming home. Benedetto knew about the marriage between Roberto and Julian and pitied him so much, but the only thing he could do was to join him at the pub and tell him to drink less. 

The pub owner, Dan “Doggie” Berry, was very kind and let him sleep on the second floor. While Dan was sweeping the floor downstairs, he heard a rumbling sound of water and a loud groan of a man upstairs, then a flush. Roberto appeared on the stairs after the sound. 

“That was a good piss, man!” Dan told him, smiling, “Are you hungry? I have prepared your breakfast. You can pay for that later, Robbie.” 

Roberto walked straight to the bar and pour transparent liquid into his glass. Roberto yelled when he drank the content. 

“Water!” 

“Of course, Robbie. You drank too much last night. You should stop drinking for a while. If alcohol could heal you, water could too. I have thousands of bottles of it for you.” 

Robbie turned back and saw a stack of still water behind him. He looked everywhere and found no alcoholic drinks, so he, compliantly, drank a huge glass of water. Glass after glass after glass. 

“Robbie, calm down. Have some breakfast.” 

The scrambled egg and toast looked tempting so he ate very quickly. He still drank more water. 

“Where’s Jane, Doggie?” Robbie asked after Dan’s daughter. 

“She went to her shop very early today. She has to make huge bouquets for her customers.” 

“Who needs huge bouquet? Do you know, Doggie?” 

“There was a marriage ceremony at the church. It’s Julian Capperton’s marriage with Pauline Merrings. Do you know them?” 

Roberto was shocked. 

“Which church?” 

“The Church of All Saints. Why are you so hurried? Do you know them? It’s OK not to join the ceremony at the church. Finish your breakfast first.” 

—————————————————- 

Pauline walked gracefully from the last row of benches. She smiled like a cartoon. She was still young, young and silly, in Julian’s frame of mind. Perhaps she thought she was a princess, looking around at her subjects, who were actually their friends and families. 

Suddenly, the wave of desperation hit him. He knew that he could have a piss before standing at the altar, but he thought he could hold it throughout the ceremony. The wine tasted good, and it was so strong that he now imagined himself wet at the altar. Last time, it was Roberto’s wetting. Now it was going to be his turn. No. No. Keep your hands out of your crotch. No. No dancing. 

What was Pauline doing? Why was she walking so slowly? Tormenting him? She thought she was a princess for sure, or at least, she thought she had to be graceful. One’s gracefulness would lead to the other’s disgrace. He longed to give his crotch a tight squeeze, but no, he could not do it in the eye of the public. The bladder twinged and twinged. Another wave hit him. Is this the plan of Father Thomas to disgrace him so that the ceremony would end? Ooh. Please. He needed a piss. A good piss. Seeing a toilet door ajar in the church made him desperate even more. What he could do was just shifting, very slowly, from foot to foot. 

Finally, the girl arrived at the altar. They spoke the vow. The girl said very slowly while he so quickly that Father Thomas told him to speak again. Finishing, they wore each other the ring before Father Thomas asked, 

“Is there anybody opposing this marriage?” 

Silence. Nobody helped him. Maybe he should try to dance it out, so that he would lose it and ruin the ceremony. 

It seems very long waiting for people to oppose. Julian had just noticed that Father Thomas waited for a long time, as if there were someone to appear, to oppose his marriage. Oh God, please let this end quickly, so he could have a piss. 

A shadow appeared and He saw Rosaline smile. It was Roberto running inside. 

“I am.He is my husband, and we have vowed to God.” 

Rosaline was surprised. She wasn’t expecting him. 

“Get away, you villain Roberto.” Mr. Capperton took out a gun. There was a scream among women. Rosaline was shocked. 

“Father, we are in church. We should not kill.” 

“I don’t care. I’m killing the Villain Roberto.” 

He fired two shots and looked again. It was both Roberto and Julian he shot. Julian was shot in his left arm, protecting Roberto from harm. Mr. Capperton was totally shocked. 

“Julian!” Mrs. Capperton screamed. 

“Take them to the hospital now.” Rosie told Sam, who quickly brought them to his car. 

“We’ve come here too late.” Peter appeared with Tyler, who walked with a crush. 

“Not to late. Tell them what happened that night, Ty!” Rosie stood up, “Everyone, please listen to Tyler. It was not Roberto who did everything that night at The Rose.” 

“It’s me.” Tyler said, “I was enraged when I saw Roberto and wanted to get rid of him. So I took the gun and started everything.” 

“Is it true that Roberto was married with Julian?” 

“True, sir. I was their witness.” Pete told the public. Pauline fainted at the altar. Her parents had to bring her to the bench. 

“So I have to annul this ceremony.” Father Thomas announced, “A married person could not marry again in the eye of God. Please, Mr. Cappertons, many people here just want this to end.” 

“ I agree,” the governor came out of nowhere, “We need peace. I know, three houses, the Cappertons, the Montis, and the Merrings, could help one another establish a great ceramic industry. I always support peace.” 

Rosaline snorted. Who else sent Roberto away and led everything to this? 

Peter took Tyler to the bench. The guests start to disperse. Mr. and Mrs. Cappertons started to talk very seriously with Mr. and Mrs. Merrings. Suddenly, Tyler whispered in Peter’s ears. 

“I needed a wee.” 

“You have a lot of wee inside you, huh” Pete said smilingly, “You could use your crutches now. Why don’t you use it?” 

“ I just don’t want to. Bring me to bathroom now! I don’t want to wet myself."   
"Let me ask you something first.”

“OK. Hurry up.”

“Before you leave the hospital, I went back to the room to look for your watch. I found it on the desk near the bed.”

“Aha. Hurry up. Hurry up.”

“I found a note on it. A tear-off notepad. With some scribble on it.”

“So… you know it. OK. I want to tell you here that I think I am not gay.” Tyler spoke very fast. “actually I thought I was not. but with you taking care of me for two or three days, I have to admit I want to be with you all the time.”

“ You wrote poetry indeed, asking for my love.” Pete showed Tyler the note.

“Yes. I wrote it while you were asleep.So you, Uh, Ooh, would you?”  
“Would I what?” Pete smiled.  
“Pete,I’m about to explode. Please answer. I know what you think.” 

“You did burn my love-letter once, though at that time you didn’t know who wrote to you. It made me cry a lot.”  
“I am sorry, Pete. I really need you now. I won’t do that again. Please.” Tyler begged, while squirming.

“Oh. Thank God. Finally my love is returned.” Pete hugged Tyler tighly. Tyler smiled and suddenly, …

“Ooh! Bring me to the bathroom! Now!” Tyler grabbed his crotch very tightly. 

“I don’t know where it is. Let’s walk around to find the bathroom.” 

“I need to piss, Pete! I’m bursting. The floodgates are going to open.” 

“Calm down, my master. Calm down.”   
——————————– 

Roberto and Julian was waiting outside for Sam to pick them up. There was no car park around, so Sam has to park quite far from the Church. 

“Let me look at your arm.” Julian took his arm. 

“I’m OK. The bullet didn’t get too deep in the arm, still bleeding by the way.” Robbie started to dance. Those water at The Dark cloud started to hit him. 

“Same with me. I need to see you so bad, Robbie. Let me hug you.” 

“No. Don’t do that. I’m despe..” Robbie was suddenly hugged by Julian. Then Julian felt the warm wetness around his crotch. Robbie looked relieved and moaned. 

“You are pissing, aren’t you?” 

“Yes. But I know it’s not only me!” Robbie smiled, knowing that Julian was pissing too. 

“Right. Ahh that was fantastic.” Julian was laughing. “It reminds me of that night.” 

“So you wanna do that again in front of the church?” Robbie started licking Julian’s neck. 

“No. Not here. I’ll let you have it. Like that evening in your car.God, your c*ck got so hard!” 

“Tonight?” 

“Sure!” They both now were relieving themselves on each other, sensing each other’s desirable wetness and both of their cocks twitched. 

They heard the car beeping as they saw Sam’s car approaching. They kissed and got inside.


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wedding at the end, and pee desperation as well!

Three years later

Another wedding feast was set up in the lawn near the church. This time both the groom and the groom, yes the groom and the groom, really enjoyed themselves very much with the wine served by their friends. They started to hold their pee and tested who could hold it longer.

Roberto and Julian watched the newlyweds happily. They both squirmed in their seat, but the rougher guy seems to danced more than the other, meeker one.  
“Ooh. I don’t want to lose” Tyler still held it, and yet he sweated a lot.

“I don’t want to either” Pete tried to sit still.

No worries about peeing in the alley anymore. Three ceramic companies, the company of Pauline’s father included, built a great number of public toilets around Vere Desper. Today, with many guests from both the Montis and the Cappertons, they were frequently visited. Though they are numerous, sometimes people have to queue and wait.

“Julian”

“What, Robbie?”

“Watching them makes me need to go.”

“How long have you held it?”

“Since they drank the first wine.” Robbie started to wince. “Ahh”

“I needed to pee quite bad too. Let’s wait until one of them lose it.”

“Are you OK, Tyler?” Pete asked, grabbing his crotch very tightly.

“I am OK. I could far better than you.”

“You said this almost every time and …”

The wet patch appeared upon Tyler’s trousers started to expand.

“Fuck!”

As soon as Tyler got up to the public restroom, the other three sprinted very quickly to relieve their aching and bulging bladder. They reached the public restroom with ten beautiful gleaming urinals, with only three of them available. Three of them stood up in front of those urinals and released their pent-up urine. The hot piss cascading from their urethra gave them the greatest pleasure. The moan of relief was like a chorus.

Roberto was the last to reach the restroom and when he found all the urinals and, unfortunately and unbelievably, the cubicles occupied.

“Hurry up” Roberto yelled, and sensed the warm piss rushing down his legs.

“You could piss with me, Robbie,” Julian told him,while still pissing a torrent.

Robbie hobbled up to the urinal and released the rest, which was a great deal.

“You made me wet myself!” Robbie told his husband, “ I needed a reward for that. I know you enjoyed watching me squirm.”

“OK. I will give you what you want.”

“So… Ahhhh. Let's do it twice to night, OK?”

“Robbie, I have a class to teach tomorrow.” Julian stated the fact while zipping his trousers. Indeed, he really needed sex, what he longed for for almost two weeks after working hard with his research project. The idea of making out three times tonight made his cock hard. Robbie was not good at holding his piss, but in bed, he was, as far as he knew, the best.

“But it is tomorrow afternoon, I could remember. Ooh this piss is savage.” Robbie was still pissing. He looked angry at times when Julian made him, either intentionally or not, wet himself, but actually he enjoyed holding it for a very long time before pissing it all out. It was as good as sex, sometimes better than sex or oral sex he had known. What is similar to relieving this aching bladder is Julian’s tight ass. He was getting hard before zipping up. His bulge showed very clearly in his beige trousers.

“Could we do it as soon as we get home?” Robbie whispered to Julian.

“No. You said you would take me to The Rose because Ben has got a new job, and you want to celebrate for him.”

“ I did say that?” Robbie took Julian outside the restroom, started to kiss him, with his tongue inside Julian’s mouth.

“You did. So after that party, OK?” Julian smiled. Robbie nodded before kissing him again. Julian knew that he could have an opportunity to pee a lot with Robbie again at the Rose, where Robbie would squirm desperately before him again. Julian looked at Tyler and Pete holding hands. He was happy everything, for now, went well. But who knows what would happen in the future?

OK, Julian thought, just think how to pile Robbie up with a great deal of beer for now. He smiled.


End file.
